Brotherly Love: Big brothers' love
by Brotherlylove331
Summary: Andy decides to sneak out against his big brothers' permission. Joe and Matt are very disappointed when they find out. Even if you haven't seen the show I think you could read this story without being confused. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

13 year old Andy Roman decides to sneak out against his older brothers orders. Joe and Matt don't like it.

Andy is 13 years old, Matt is 21 and Joe is 26. No other charachters of the show are in this fic, or even mentions of them.

Chapter one:

Maybe they wouldn't be mad. Maybe they didn't even notice he wasn't home, Andy thought. Andy's heart was beating like crazy, he was so nervous. The reason behind that is that Andy had decided to sneak out. He only did it because his brothers were being jerks and wouldn't let him go out with his friends, because they said it was too "dangerous". Pfft, too dangerous, they had said. Nothing even happened. Andy wasn't a baby anymore, he could go out if wanted to. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

Andy was nearing the Roman carage and he was relieved to see that the lights were off. Maybe Joe and Matt had gone to bed, thinking that Andy was too. He slowly opened the not-very-well-oiled door and hoped for the best. So far so good, he thought when the door made hardly any noice. That was, until someone turned the light on. Shit.

"Hey Andy, what's up?" It was Matt. Andy slowly turned to face him and immidiatly pulled out the puppy eyes. They always melted his brothers' anger. Usually anyway.

"Hi Matty, umm, I just took the trash out" Andy tried to play it off.

" _Ohhhh_ , is that what you were doing for two hours" Matt said sarcastically, clearly very pissed, with his hands crossed over his chest.

He knew. Of course he knew, he always knows. Andy didn't dare to look in to his eyes anymore, instead he moved his eyes to the floor in shame.

"Where the hell were you? Joe has been out looking for you for almost an hour! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Matt shouted. Andy's eyes welled up in tears. Crap, there was no getting out of this. Especially now that he knew Joe knew.

"I'm sorry Matty" Andy said and he genuienly was very, very sorry.

"You should be sorry. I asked you a question Andrew, answer me. And do _not_ lie to me." his voice low again, but ominous.

Andy raised his eyes to meet Matt's. He was very angry. "I'm sorry Matt, I just went to the park with Tony and Freddie. Nothing happened, I'm fine, I'm really, really sorry Matty. It's not even that late!"

Matt but a firm hand on Andy's shoulder. "We said no, Andy! You asked us if you could go, and we said no! What do you do when we tell you 'no', Andy? _YOU DON'T DO IT!_ You are 13 years old and it's 11 PM, you _don't_ go out without one of us. Why can't you understand that? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Matt's grip on Andy's shoulder was getting really tight and he was angrier than Andy had ever seen him before.

Andy had one tear going down his cheek. Matt wiped it away and sighed. "Andy, you need to get ready for bed. But first, as a part of your punishment, I want you to call Joe, and tell him that you are home." Matt handed him his phone.

Andy suddenly looked up at Matt, fearfully. "No please Matty, don't make me do that, he's gonna hate me" Andy said, very close to crying.

"He's not gonna hate you, Andrew. He's going to be very mad at you, like I am. We love you more than anything, we could never hate you. Do you understand, kid?"

"Yeah" Andy said still unsure. "Go ahead, call Joe, Andy" Matt said pointetly.

Andy hit speed dial #2 and put the phone to his ear, shaking with fear. He knew his brothers would never hurt him, but then again, he had never sneaked out before. The phone rung just two times, before Joe picked up. "Hey Matt, any luck?" Joe's voice sounded desperate and Andy felt so bad, he just wanted to disappear. That would not happen, not with Matt's hand still gripping his shoulder.

"Joe, it's me. I'm really sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Joe. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry" Andy rambled to the phone.

"Alright, Andy, calm down. You know I could never hate you, never. But I am very angry with you and what you did is unacceptable. I trust Matt made that very clear for you, huh?" Joe sounded very dissapointed, and that was even worse than Matt's anger.

"Yeah, he did Joe. I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but that's not gonna cut it. We'll deal with you in the morning. Go get ready for bed Andrew."

"Okay Joe, I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that, I've heard it already. And Andy, go sleep in my bed, so I can keep an eye on you, because we clearly can't trust you being alone."

Andy sniffled, but swallowed down his tears. "Okay Joe, good night"

"Good boy, now give the phone to Matt. Good night" Andy gave the phone to Matt, who gave him a pointed look and nodded towards Joe's room. Andy wondered for a split second how Matt knew that he was to go to Joe's room, but then again, they had probably planned what to do when Andy got home.

Andy got ready for bed slowly and silently, afraid to cause any noice or trouble. He just wanted to disappear, he was so ashamed of the troubles he had caused his older brothers. He tried to listen to what Matt was saying on the phone, but he really couldn't hear anything but some mumbles. Matt was clearly trying to be quiet so Andy could get to sleep. Andy crawled under the covers and really tried to fall asleep, because he was afraid that if he would still be awake when Joe got home, he would get mad. Well, madder.

Ten minutes later, someone opened the door to Joe's room. Andy was still not asleep, but he was pretending. He was curled up, taking as little space as possible.

"I know you're not asleep, kid" It was Joe. Andy still kept pretending, because he wasn't ready to face Joe.

Andy listened as Joe got ready for bed. It took just a couple minutes, and then Joe laid down next to Andy, his arm over Andy's body, his chest to Andy's back. "Look Andy, I know you think you're all grown up and that you can do whatever you like, but you can't. Matt and I love you very much, and we're only doing what we think is best for you, alright? Actions like these have serious consequences Andy. I just want you to keep that in mind buddy, okay?" Joe was stroking Andy's hair, whispering in to his ear.

Andy turned around to face Joe, silent tears going down his face. "I'm sorry"

Joe sighed and smiled sadly "I know you are. Go to sleep buddy. I love you" Joe wiped away Andy's tears with his thumbs, kissed his forehead and then continued stroking his hair until Andy fell asleep.

I might continue this story later. Brotherly Love is a really old show(97.99 if remember correctly), so I don't think it's going to have many readers. If I do continue it might just be for my own pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy woke up from Joe's bed around 10 AM. He usually goes to bed at 9 PM so this was a really late morning for him. He was alone in Joe's room, but he could hear Joe and Matt working in the carage. Andy suddenly remembered what he had done last night and how dissapointed his brothers had been. Andy just wishes he could stay in bed forever, so he wouldn't have to face the councequenses of his actions. He knew he couldn't do that, but maybe he could stay at least until Joe or Matt comes to get him.

Sadly, that only lasted less than 15 minutes, and then Matt opened the door swiftly.

Andy looked like a deer in headlights. "How long have you been awake Andy?" Matt asked, not seeming mad.

"Not very long, maybe ten minutes." Andy said carefully.

"Okay, well c'mon, lets go get you some breakfast, hm? Joe made oatmeal in the morning" Matt said, still not seeming mad, but not smiling his usual happy smile either. He put his hand on Andy's back and guided him upstairs to the kitchen, not saying anything until then. "After you've eaten Joe, me and you are going to have serious talk Andy, so don't go anywhere"

Andy just nodded and took a seat. Matt got him a bowlful of oatmeal and stroked his hair once and then left the room.

Andy ate his porridge slowly, feeling kind of nauseaus from the nervousness. Some time after he had finished eating, he heard steps coming up the stairs. He felt nervous and even scared, he just wanted to get it over with. He knew his brothers would never hurt him seriously, but they had spanked him before. Andy just hoped that this wouldn't come to that.

"Hey Andy, I think it's time we have our talk." Joe said. Andy hadn't even noticed them stepping in the kitchen. Andy looked at Joe and nodded.

Joe and Matt took their seats around the table. Andy's heart was beating like crazy.

"Andy, we want to make sure you understand why you're in trouble. Do you know why?"

"Because I snuck out after you told me not to…" Andy said looking down, not being able to face his big btothers.

"Yes Andy. Do you know _why_ we said no?" Joe asked, grabbing Andy's chin and making him look at him.

"No…"

"Would you like to make a guess Andy?" Matt asked not unkindly.

"Umm... Because you don't think I'm old enough to be by myself."

"Oh I did think you were old enough to be by yourself for a few hours but thar was before this incident. Andy, you need to understand that finding you gone with no idea where you were, was probably one of the scariest nights of both mine and Matt's lives. It is not safe outside that time of night, do you understand?" Joe lectured, keeping Andy's chin in his hand.

"But how come Matt and you can go outside at night?" Andy asked.

"Well Andy, both Joe and I are adults, and we can protect ourselves."

"And you best believe Matt didn't get to go out either before he was old enough in my opinion."

"Yeah Andy. Look, we just need you to stay safe. If it's a big deal to you, we'll talk about making your curfew a little later later down the line, but as of right now, you are grounded." Matt said.

"For how long?" Andy asked sadly. He guessed grounding as a punishment wasn't too bad, but he still wasn't happy.

"We'll see, but don't make any plans after school for at least a few weeks. You come home straight from school. And no TV either for a couple weeks. Oh, and I want you to sleep in my room for a while." Joe said.

"C'mon Joe, I'm not a baby! Can't I just sleep in my own room? I promise I won't sneak out ever again." Andy said, putting his best puppy dog eyes to use.

"Ha, you know Andy, that's what I remember you saying last night when you _swore_ you wouldn't leave the house. Sorry, but I just can't trust you right now." Joe said.

"Andy, put those eyes away. It's called crime and punishment. I mean you can't expect us to just let you off the hook, right? This is serious" Matt added.

"I know but I'm really sorry guys"

"We know you are, but that isn't gonna excuse what you did. Now how about you get those hands to use and come help me with a couple cars, hunh?" Joe said, rubbing Andy's back a few times. Andy didn't particulary like working on cars, but he knew Joe was just trying to make it so he had something to do.

"Ok, but I gotta make a phone call first."

"Uh-uh, no phones Andy. No technology while you are grounded."

"But I just have to call Freddie. We kind of made plans to go out again tonight, and, well, I need to cancel." Andy said, pleading with his older brothers.

Matt and Joe looked at eachother and Joe gave a small nod.

"Ok fine, but I got my ear on you Andy." Matt said.

"I'm gonna go get started on the cars. Meet me down there after you've made your call and washed up Andy."

"Yes Joe" Andy said and walked to the phone.

Matt stayed with him in the kitchen and started on the dishes.

Andy knew it was just an excuse to keep an ear on his phone call, but he did deserve all this, so he kept his complains to himself.


End file.
